1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to business forms, and more particularly this invention relates to business forms which utilize adhesive labels.
2. Other Considerations and Prior Art
In recent years there has been an enormous increase in the number and types of forms which are generated by institutions such as government agencies, insurance companies and a myriad of other organizations. These forms are frequently sent to individuals who are expected to respond. One way of expediting processing of these forms is to identify the forms as they are returned by using labels containing coded information specifically pertaining to individuals. It is however frequently difficult to persuade people to attach their particular label to the form relating to them. People have a tendency to simply throw the label away and write in their address which must then be read visually by personnel in the organization mailing the form. If a large percentage of people could be persuaded to attach an address label to forms, the forms could be processed by machinery thus saving considerable labor and freeing organizations of the rather tedious task of visually processing returned forms.
A readily apparent need for such an approach is in tax form processing offices. Processing of tax forms is slowed considerably because each form is now manually handled and the label visibly studied during processing. This is a tedious, time-consuming, and expensive task which tends to disrupt communication between the tax payer and government by slowing down processing.